finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Grimoire (item)
's cap.]] Grimoires are recurring items in the Final Fantasy series. Generally, but not always, these are books, tomes of great knowledge or magic. The most prolific use of the term Grimoire comes from the Ivalice collection. First mentioned in Vagrant Story, then in Final Fantasy Tactics Advance, the Gran Grimoire is a powerful tomb of magic. Grimoires may also be purchased in Final Fantasy XII, entitling the party to increased benefits of different sorts. Appearances Final Fantasy IV In the Game Boy Advance version, Grimoires are item used to summon the Lunar version of the summons. These items can be obtained from defeating the respective Lunar summons. These Grimoires are: *Grimoire LA - Book that calls forth Lunar Asura. *Grimoire LB - Book that calls forth Lunar Bahamut. *Grimoire LD - Book that calls forth Lunar Dragon. *Grimoire LI - Book that calls forth Lunar Ifrit. *Grimoire LL - Book that calls forth Lunar Leviathan. *Grimoire LO - Book that calls forth Lunar Odin. *Grimoire LR - Book that calls forth Lunar Ramuh. *Grimoire LS - Book that calls forth Lunar Shiva. *Grimoire LT - Book that calls forth Lunar Titan. Final Fantasy XI Grimoires, at this point, do not exist in Final Fantasy XI, but their presence will be felt shortly in the upcoming expansion Wings of the Goddess. Grimoires will be used, primarily, by Scholars not so much as weapons but in order to take offensive and defensive stances for casting magic. PlayOnline's Description :If your enemy is strong, weaken him with dark magic. :If your enemy is weak, attack him with elemental magic. :If your allies are strong, support them with enhancement magic. :If your allies claim victory, prepare them for the next battle with healing magic. ::*From the chapter "Military Expeditions," an addition by Adelheid Sturm With the musings and records of a hundred years of scholars crammed between its covers, the grimoire had exceeded its original definition as a tactician's manual, and developed into an encyclopedic source of knowledge. The task of memorizing its contents had become a mammoth task for any aspiring scholar, which defeated the Schultz philosophy of practicality and utility. The person to solve this dilemma was none other than Gunther Schultz II, direct descendant of the famous martial theorist himself. Schultz empowered the grimoire with astral properties, enabling the scholar to command the book to disappear and reappear at will. This allowed proponents of the Schultz school to consult the grimoire at any time, significantly expanding their realm of movement. This flexibility would prove invaluable in the time of the Crystal War... An inquiring mind and boundless curiosity--these are the traits one must possess if one wishes to tread the path of the scholar. Final Fantasy XII The Monograph items appear in the Bazaar as "Forgotten Grimoires." In addition there are two Loot items called the Grimoire Aidhead and the Grimoire Togail Vagrant Story Aside from the Gran Grimoire, grimoires are used to learn magic spells, and are found scattered around Leá Monde. Whenever Ashley Riot uses a grimoire, the spell will be committed to his memory, and the grimoire used will disappear. The list of Grimoires in Vagrant Story are: *Grimoire Banish *Grimoire Terre *Grimoire Teslae *Grimoire Glace *Grimoire Incendie *Grimoire Patire *Grimoire Lux *Grimoire Zephyr *Grimoire Radius *Grimoire Avalanche *Grimoire Foudre *Grimoire Flamme *Grimoire Gaea *Grimoire Meteor *Grimoire Exorcer *Grimoire Demolier *Grimoire Egout *Grimoire Demance *Grimoire Guerir *Grimoire Antidote *Grimoire Benir *Grimoire Purifier *Grimoire Vie *Grimoire Intensite *Grimoire Debile *Grimoire Eclairer *Grimoire Nuggeaux *Grimoire Agilite *Grimoire Tardif *Grimoire Ameliorer *Grimoire Deteriorer *Grimoire Muet *Grimoire Annuler *Grimoire Paralysie *Grimoire Venin *Grimoire Fleau *Grimoire Halte *Grimoire Dissiper *Grimoire Clef *Grimoire Visible *Grimoire Analyse *Grimoire Mollesse *Grimoire Sylphe *Grimoire Salamandre *Grimoire Gnome *Grimoire Undine *Grimoire Parebrise *Grimoire Ignifuse *Grimoire Rempart *Grimoire Barrer Etymology Grimoire comes from old French "grammaire," a word that is also the root of the modern English word "grammar." Grammaire refers to something that relates to letters. Category: Final Fantasy XI Category: Vagrant Story